Parce que c'est si doux
by Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka
Summary: Snake commence une nouvelle vie au manoir Phantomhive. Il s'y plait beaucoup... ou plutôt, le jardinier lui plait beaucoup, malgré ce dont il essaie de se convaincre. Mais les serpents n'ont pas l'intention de laisser ses sentiments non-assumés rester inavoués... Two-shots, yaoi, surtout dans le deuxième chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante de prendre quelques minutes pour lire ce petit two-shots qui n'a rien de réellement exceptionnel, mis à part le pairing qui est sûrement un des plus kawaii de ce monde. C'est mon premier pas dans le monde de la fanfiction, j'aimerais donc beaucoup avoir vos commentaires, si ça ne vous gêne pas.**

**Oui, comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est une fic sur Black Butler. Yana Toboso est une mangaka formidable, je l'admire, aussi me dois-je de vous préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Attention: vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'éventuels spoilers. Cette fic prend place après l'Acte du Cirque (version manga). Si vous n'en êtes pas encore là dans le manga ou si vous n'avez pas encore vu la 3e saison de l'anime, je tiens à vous prévenir, juste au cas. Personnellement, je n'ai pas prévu inclure d'éléments importants en lien avec le déroulement de la série, mais on ne sait jamais.**

**Et puisque vous êtes sans doute las de mon discours, je vous laisse à votre lecture sans plus tarder.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

_Confessions_

« Tu dois lui dire. »

« Allez, ne te défile pas! »

« Attendre ne donnera rien. »

« Si je pouvais, je lui dirais moi-même! »

\- Alors heureusement que tu ne peux pas, Emily, car il n'y a rien à lui dire! siffla-t-il tout bas. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est compris?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui?

« Tu es un très mauvais menteur, Snake, susurra Emily. À chaque fois qu'on parle de lui, tu rougis. »

Elle avait raison, ses joues s'empourpraient. Pourquoi devaient-elles s'enflammer en un moment pareil?! Il n'avait absolument aucun sentiment pour lui. Comment aurait-il pu? Finny n'était encore qu'un enfant, après tout… un enfant dont le seul souhait avait toujours été de vivre dehors.

Pour une raison étrange, Snake se sentait en sécurité depuis qu'il travaillait au manoir Phantomhive. En quelque sorte, c'était mieux que c'avait été au cirque : là-bas, il n'avait toujours été que spectateur. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour Smile, jamais on ne l'avait laissé derrière. Il était là lorsque le Campania avait coulé, il avait accompagné son jeune maître et les autres domestiques dans plusieurs périples entamés au nom de la Reine. Se donner tant de mal pour préserver une réputation ne faisait pas beaucoup de sens à ses yeux, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure : tant qu'il ne perdait pas ses nouveaux amis, il se porterait bien.

Car oui, au fil des mois, il avait fini par s'attacher aux autres domestiques. Il se sentait presque normal en leur compagnie, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous excentriques. Ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de sa différence, et il aimait bien cela. Mey-Rin, Bard, Smile et Black… personne ne semblait le considérer pour ce qu'il était autant que qui il était.

Et Finny… que dire de Finny! Une soie. L'innocence incarnée. Il avait appris à bien s'entendre avec les serpents : ils semblaient bien l'aimer. Dès l'arrivée du charmeur de serpent au manoir, le jeune jardinier avait été gentil et avenant avec lui. Snake avait tout de suite été charmé (qui ne l'aurait pas été?) par le regard émeraude et pétillant de joie de vivre et de bonté du jeune adolescent. Un jeune dévoué et maladroit… la personne au cœur le plus pur que Snake ait jamais rencontrée.

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Absolument pas. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout cela était invraisemblable. Comment son cœur pouvait-il commencer à s'affoler de la sorte dès qu'il croisait le jeune domestique? Comment pouvait-il sentir une telle vague de chaleur le submerger dès qu'il lui souriait, alors qu'il avait le sang froid?

« Tu es amoureux, voilà pourquoi! » lâcha Wilde, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Mais arrêtez avec toutes vos histoires! s'exaspéra Snake. Comment pourrai-je être amoureux alors que je le connais à peine? Et même si j'étais amoureux de lui, comment espérez-vous que je réussisse à le lui dire? Je ne parle pas aux humains.

« Si c'est vraiment tout ce que ça prend, nous le dirons pour toi » fis Donne.

« Nous l'avons toujours fait, il n'y a rien de bien sorcier là-dedans. » lança Keats.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire : je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'aime pas.

« C'est faux » le contredit Wordsworth.

« Et tu le sais très bien » renchérit Goethe.

« Nous t'avons déjà expliqué qu'il ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence » soupira Webster.

« Tu as absolument toutes les raisons du monde d'être amoureux de lui! » affirma Bronte.

« Il est gentil, attentionné, dynamique, bourré de joie de vivre et de sens de l'humour… » énuméra Dan.

« Et en plus il est SUPER mignon! commenta Emily. Je regrette presque de ne pas être humaine : si je l'étais, j'aurais pu tenter ma chance avec lui! »

\- Emily, franchement! s'énerva Snake en rougissant de plus belle. Tu ne peux pas dire de telles choses! C'est honteux!

« Oh… regardez-moi ça! Snake est jaloux! Il veut garder le petit jardinier pour lui tout seul! » s'esclaffa Emily.

\- Pas du tout! Tu dis n'importe quoi! se défendit le valet. C'est juste que…

\- Snake? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors qu'il reconnût la voix l'ayant interpellé. Comme s'il eût s'agit d'un signal, ses quelques amis reptiliens qui le contemplaient auparavant depuis le sol en terre battue de la grange se précipitèrent vers lui pour se blottir contre sa peau écailleuse par endroit. Un se retrouva sur sa tête, un autre enroulé autour de son cou, quatre se lovèrent sur ses bras, un sur ses hanches et un dernier dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Finny? lâcha Snake, s'efforçant de garder un ton égal alors qu'il se retournait. Il n'y a rien, tout va bien… pourquoi cette question? dit Wilde.

\- J'ai entendu des sifflements… et puis, Oscar semblait vouloir que je vienne ici de toute urgence.

Le charmeur de serpent remarqua alors pour la première la petite tête triangulaire sortant de la chemise de lin du jeune jardinier. Il ragea intérieurement contre le reptile, qui le regardait avec ce sourire que personne d'autre que Snake ne savait lire. Tout cela était prémédité, bien sûr : les serpents ne le lâchaient plus avec cette histoire depuis plus d'une semaine.

Ils avaient raison, à quelque part, il le savait. Pourquoi refusait-il donc de l'admettre? Simplement parce qu'il avait peur. Il n'avait jamais réussi à être réellement proche d'un être humain. Les relations que ces personnes entretenaient entre elles lui avaient toujours été étrangères. Après tout, il avait toujours vécu un peu en marge de la société, comme tous les gens différents…

\- Je suis heureux qu'il n'y ait rien, fit le jeune blondinet. J'aurais été vraiment très triste s'il vous était arrivé malheur, à toi ou à tes amis.

\- Vraiment? s'étonna Snake. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'en fait pour nous de cette façon! dit Bronte.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour vous! s'exclama Finny. Toutes les personnes qui vivent sous ce toit sont extrêmement importantes à mes yeux. Et puis…

Il hésita un moment, baissa les yeux avant de relever le regard :

\- Et puis on a un peu le même problème tous les deux.

Le charmeur de serpent ne put s'empêcher d'être dubitatif.

\- Ah bon? dit Webster.

\- Oui. On a tous les deux de la difficulté à être proche des autres, expliqua le jardinier. Toi, tu es quelqu'un de timide, et tu es différent, ça se voit, alors tu as de la misère à te mêler aux autres. Quant à moi… je vis en ayant toujours peur de briser ce que je touche.

En un mouvement de compassion, Oscar alla frotter sa petite tête contre la joue de Finny, en une caresse qui mit un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'aime bien tes serpents : ils me donnent beaucoup d'affection, et ce sans que j'ai besoin de risquer de leur faire du mal. On dirait qu'ils me comprennent.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, dit Donne.

La pureté incarnée. Un rayon de soleil qui semblait briller en permanence, même sous cette lueur de crépuscule. Qui pouvait résister à une telle beauté inviolée? Personne, se disait Snake. Personne ne pouvait résister à cela.

Finny se retourna alors vers lui, et formula une demande qui le prit de court.

\- J'en ai envie depuis un bon moment maintenant, mais je n'avais jamais osé demander : est-ce que je peux… toucher ta peau? Où tes écailles vont tomber si j'y touche, comme celles des ailes des papillons?

Le valet, complètement choqué, sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et c'est donc les yeux baissés de gêne qu'il balbutia :

\- Non, c'est bon, tu peux y toucher… elles ne tomberont pas… dit Dan.

Snake entendait les murmures excités de ses amis rampants fuser de toute part, et il se retint de leur répondre, car sa réplique acerbe risquerait d'effrayer son jeune ami. Et c'est donc alors qu'il essaya d'ignorer ces bourdonnements dignes des plus grandes chasseuses de potins que le petit blondinet posa une main hésitante sur sa joue.

Aussitôt, tout le reste disparut. Il n'entendit plus les serpents, même la grange et le crépuscule semblèrent disparaitre. Il ne restait plus que cette main posée sur sa joue, cette silhouette rayonnante… ces yeux verts émeraude si purs.

\- C'est si doux… murmura Finny, l'air fasciné.

Snake ne put répondre. Les serpents avaient disparu, il se retrouvait donc sans voix. Le souffle coupé.

Oh, en vérité, ils étaient toujours là, même s'il n'avait plus conscience de leur présence. Et eux, ils se rendirent bien vite compte que leur ami s'était perdu dans une bulle où il oubliait qu'ils existaient. Le moment était parfait, c'était l'occasion qu'il devrait saisir, mais les reptiliens le savait trop timide pour saisir cette chance. Encore une fois, ils donnèrent donc un petit coup de pouce au destin.

Comme un seul homme (ou devrais-je plutôt dire animal), ils prirent leur élan et s'élancèrent vers l'avant. Ce mouvement fit perdre l'équilibre à leur hôte, qui se mit à chanceler. Le coup avait été trop brusque pour qu'il réussisse, malgré tous ses efforts, à reprendre son équilibre. La chute vers l'avant fut donc inévitable… et il tomba donc sur le jardinier, qui perdit à son tour l'équilibre. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux étendus sur le sol… leurs lèvres collées en un baiser accidentel.

La surprise pouvait se lire dans le regard des deux jeunes hommes. Le contact dura un bref instant, vraiment très court, avant que Snake ne se dégage vivement de son jeune ami, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Le visage de Finny aussi était écarlate.

\- Je rêve tout éveillé ou on vient de s'embrasser? lâcha Finny lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux assis plutôt que couchés.

\- Non… enfin, oui, mais je… ce sont les serpents qui… ils ont… balbutia Snake, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il avait les yeux baissés, voilà pourquoi il ne le vit pas venir. Le jeune jardinier le prit totalement par surprise : il s'approcha rapidement, et l'embrassa doucement, plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Il laissa Snake estomaqué, une fois de plus.

\- Non, je n'avais vraiment pas rêvé alors : tes lèvres aussi sont douces, fit-il avec un sourire tranquille.

Puis, ne laissant pas le temps à Snake d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa encore, plus longuement. La surprise finit par passer, et le charmeur de serpent s'abandonna à ce contact si réconfortant. Alors qu'une de ses mains servaient à le tenir assis, l'autre alla se loger au creux de la nuque de son jeune amant. Ce dernier, quant à lui, le surplombait, ses mains plaquées contre la mâchoire de Snake, ses pouces lui caressant doucement les joues.

Ils reprirent tous deux leurs souffles un bref moment, et le jeune blondinet en profita pour laisser ses mains descendre en frôlant la gorge du charmeur de serpent, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le col de sa chemise. Et alors, d'un seul coup bref, il l'ouvrit, faisant sauter tous les boutons.

D'un geste de la main, Snake l'arrêta.

\- Je crois que ça suffit pour l'instant, murmura-t-il, presque haletant. Nous savons tous deux qu'il nous reste des choses à faire avant la fin de la journée, et Black ne manquera pas de nous réprimander si tout n'est pas fini lorsque Smile ira se coucher.

\- Ok, tu as raison, acquiesça Finny.

Puis il s'approcha de nouveau, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

\- Viens me retrouver dans ma chambre ce soir si tu te sens prêt, discrètement et sans les serpents, si possible.

Un dernier petit baiser et il était partit, non sans adresser un ultime sourire à son nouvel amoureux. Amoureux qu'il laissa seul dans la grange avec une réalisation qui le choqua.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait parlé en son nom, pour lui-même. Il n'aurait pu parler pour un des serpents: ils avaient tous quitté les lieux après avoir provoqué sa chute, dans le but de laisser aux deux jeunes tourtereaux un moment d'intimité. Alors il avait parlé en son propre nom. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire.

Finny avait réussi à faire tomber une barrière. Snake le savait, cela n'était pas insignifiant. Les choses étaient changées à jamais, pour le mieux, il l'espérait.

* * *

**Bon, un peu (très) fluffy pour commencer, mais que voulez-vous, il a des choses auxquelles il est impossible de résister. Je me suis vraiment gâtée avec ce chapitre.**

**Le prochain et dernier chapitre devrait paraître sous peu.**

**En attendant vos commentaires,**

**-Honey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous et à toutes! Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre de ce two-shot... et vous verrez que seul un pairing le relit au premier chapitre. Bon, c'est pas grave, en vérité... tant que vous trouver la lecture de ce chapitre plaisante également, je suis une auteure comblée.**

**Tout comme la dernière fois, je serais extrêmement reconnaissante à tous ceux qui me laisseront des commentaires, qu'ils soient flatteurs au point de m'en faire rougir, simplement gentils ou très constructifs. Je prends aussi bien la critique que les compliments, n'hésitez pas!**

**Doku, merci énormément pour ta review. C'est vraiment super méga encourageant.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Délicate attention

\- Finny, est-ce que je peux t'aider à quelque chose? Est-ce…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par une soudaine quinte de toux qui semblait ne pas vouloir cesser. Sitôt qu'il l'entendit, le petit jardinier se retourna.

\- Snake?! s'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?!

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua la petite tête émergeant de la chemise du charmeur de serpent.

\- Emily! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prise de le laisser sortir?! Il ne supporte pas de telles températures, et tu le sais! C'est l'hiver ici, bon sang! Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas sortir lorsqu'il fait un froid pareil!

Il aida le valet à se redresser pendant qu'il s'indignait de la sorte, et même si le serpent siffla une réponse, il ne put l'entendre que quelques minutes plus tard, les quintes de toux de Snake l'empêchant de traduire les dires de son amie rampante.

\- Nous… avons fait… le tour de la… propriété… pour te trouver… dit Emily… bafouilla-t-il entre ses accès de toux.

\- Quoi?! se fâcha Finny. Tu es dehors depuis au moins quinze minutes dans ce cas! Pas étonnant que tu sois dans un tel état!

Le sermon du jeunet adolescent se poursuivit de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés, et Snake ne pipa mot, autant parce qu'il ne pouvait parler (sa toux le lui interdisait) que parce qu'il savait toute intervention futile. Finnian était un jeune homme très soucieux du bien-être des autres, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Snake. Il faut dire que lorsqu'on aime, c'est normal. Et toutes ces réprimandes ne servaient qu'à montrer son inquiétude, le charmeur de serpent le savait, et il se laissa faire. Même avec ses sourcils froncés et son air sévère on-ne-peut-plus sérieux et pourtant si peu crédible, Finny trouvait le tour d'être craquant.

Ils rentrèrent par les cuisines, et sitôt à l'intérieur, le jardinier installa un Snake toujours toussotant sur une chaise avant de lui-même s'assoir en indien sur le plancher de dalles froides, un doigt posé sur les lèvres et les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il réfléchissait. Vraiment, il était craquant, songea Snake.

\- Il faut te réchauffer, lâcha Finny. Voyons… que fait Sebastian lorsque le jeune maître fait une crise d'asthme?…

Il parut réfléchir encore un moment, avant de se lever d'un bond en s'exclamant:

\- Je sais! Tu as besoin d'un bon bain chaud!

Et sans laisser à Snake le temps d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit, il lui attrapa la main et le traîna à sa suite vers le deuxième étage. Ils prirent l'escalier de service réservé au personnel, dans le but d'arriver plus vite.

\- Finny! lâcha Snake d'une voix rauque. Où allons-nous? dit Emily.

Sa toux le reprit de plus belle. Le jardinier ne ralentit donc en rien son allure avant de lui répondre:

\- À la cinquième chambre d'invité. Elle n'est presque jamais utilisée, et la baignoire y est bien assez grande.

Snake n'y était jamais allé, mais Emily, qui s'était faite un devoir d'explorer le manoir dès son arrivée, prétendait que la baignoire se trouvant dans la salle de bain privée était assez immense pour qu'elle s'y étende de tout son long sans pour autant rejoindre les deux côtés. C'est dire!

Snake savait bien que Black serait furieux s'il l'apprenait, mais il ne put énoncer cette protestation que l'eau coulait déjà dans la baignoire. Et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, sans qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Finny l'avait déshabillé et presque poussé dans l'eau tiède.

Sa toux cessa graduellement, pour finalement laisser son esprit tourmenté de mille et unes inquiétudes quotidiennes se vider de toute pensée. Il n'y avait que la chaleur, le confort… et Finny.

\- Puis, ça va mieux? demanda le jeune jardinier.

Il avait accoté ses avant-bras sur le rebord en céramique, avant de déposer son menton sur ses mains, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Snake ne put résister.

\- Oui, merci, murmura-t-il, avant de s'étirer le cou pour aller cueillir les lèvres de son jeune amant.

Ils s'abandonnèrent tous deux à ce contact si doux jusqu'à ce que Snake ne désunisse leurs souffles un bref instant pour chuchoter:

\- Viens.

Finny comprit aussitôt et, souriant autant des yeux que des lèvres, il se dévêtit avant d'aller rejoindre le charmeur de serpent dans l'eau qui commençait à refroidir. Il ajouta un peu d'eau chaude, d'ailleurs, pour garder la température idéale, avant de se caler avec un soupir de bonheur contre le torse de son amoureux. Snake, en un geste affectueux, lui entoura les épaules de ses bras.

\- C'est vraiment agréable, fit remarquer Finny au bout d'un moment. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

\- Tu sais bien que si Black l'apprend, on va sérieusement se faire réprimander, rétorqua Snake.

\- Il n'y aucune chance qu'il nous trouve ici. Je te l'ai déjà dit, cette chambre n'est presque jamais utilisée. Et il est toujours si occupé qu'il prendra un bon moment avant de remarquer que nous avons disparu…

Il se retourna à demi, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, avant d'ajouter:

\- Et puis, lorsqu'on a autant de temps libre, il faut trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

Comment pouvait-on résister à un tel regard? Quelqu'un le pouvait-il? Personne, se dit Snake, personne ne pouvait rester indifférent devant cette lueur si magique qui dansait au plus profond des iris verts du jeune jardinier. Personne.

Et Finny lui réservait ce regard à lui seul, il ne se montrait sous ce jour devant personne d'autre. Car il aimait Snake, tout autant que Snake l'aimait. C'était une certitude, car une personne qui n'aime pas ne s'enflammerait pas de la sorte pour de simples prunelles.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent en un baiser passionné, teinté de douceur et de fougue à la fois. Une certaine urgence perçait dans cette étreinte, côtoyant une volonté de faire durer le plaisir. Après tout, c'était toujours tellement mieux lorsqu'on prenait son temps.

L'intensité du moment les empêcha de remarquer la silhouette qui venait de surgir dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne se manifeste.

\- J'espère sincèrement pour vous deux que vous avez une explication satisfaisante à me donner.

Toute la sensualité du moment s'évapora, et nos deux jeunes amants mirent rapidement une distance plus que respectable entre eux. Ils ne pipèrent mot, tous deux rouges comme des pivoines.

\- Je vois, fit le majordome, l'air sévère. Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir dit qu'avant que le jeune maître ne soit au lit, ce genre d'activité est prohibé. D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous avez du travail à faire tous les deux. Finny, je t'avais dit de faire tomber la neige qui s'est accumulée sur les haies la nuit dernière. Et Snake, si tu ne trouves vraiment rien de mieux à faire, la bibliothèque a grand besoin d'être époussetée. Et je vous conseille vivement de vous y mettre _au plus vite_.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent sans oser relever le regard vers le majordome, qui au bout d'un instant quitta la pièce, visiblement satisfait de son effet. Ce n'est que lorsque Finny et Snake furent certains que l'homme démoniaque (oui, démoniaque est le mot) gérant le personnel du manoir était parti qu'ils autorisèrent leurs regards à se croiser et leurs rires à retentir. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils recommenceraient, sans se faire prendre la prochaine fois, idéalement.

Le simple fait d'être ensemble valait plus que toutes les règles du monde à leurs yeux.

* * *

**Et voilà... ce chapitre est censé être le dernier. Bien évidemment, ceux qui veulent des nouvelles de possibles chapitres indépendants avec le même pairing qui pourrait être ajoutés (parce qu'en vérité, c'est plus un recueil de one-shot sur SnakexFinny qu'autre chose...), suivez l'histoire.**

**Bon, j'ai bien aimé (et profondément fangirlé) travailler sur ces deux chapitres. J'en suis vraiment heureuse si ça vous a plu. Si vous avez des idées de one-shot à faire sur le pairing, je prends les suggestions.**

**Votre dévouée,**

**-Honey**


End file.
